


What Might Have Been

by SugarLandBabyGirl



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adult Situations, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime, Dark, Drama, F/M, False Identity, Family, Hope, Language, Lime, Mild Adult Situations, Parenthood, Romance, Ten Years Later Arc, citrus, extreme violence, life - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarLandBabyGirl/pseuds/SugarLandBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always knew her past would catch up to her one day. It was inevitable. Something that sinister wouldn't disappear overnight after all, but what she hadn't anticipated was her past to come knocking, quite literally, at her front door years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters and other recognizable things in this story belong to their respective copyright holders. The only things that I own are the original characters and plot of this story. I am making no money from writing this fan work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> The idea for this story came from listening to the song 'What Might Have Been' by the country band Little Texas. This will be something of a short story/drabble and shouldn't be over twenty chapters and much less than that if I can help it. This is a TYL! au-ish story.
> 
> Thanks so much for taking your time to read this story. :D

It had been nearly six years since she put the dangerous, albeit exciting lifestyle of the Mafia behind her for good. Along with the man she loved more than life itself and the worst yet somehow best of friends she would ever have.

It was unfortunate, but she had to break all ties to that world in order to truly be free and live a safe, normal life. Every day the thought of returning to that life, to them, but mostly returning to _him_ crossed her mind at least once.

She would twist and tug at the simple gold shackle around her left hand ring finger. Often nearly pulling it off, as her clouded gaze stared out into nothing, but seeing more than anyone could ever imagine.

She always saw _him_.

Her lips parted and his name passed though them unheard by anyone, but her and the silence of the room. " _Squalo,_ "

She could almost feel the soft, teasing brush of his long silver hair as it ghosted over her hypersensitive skin and the warmth of his soft breaths that followed. His lips were usually pulled into a smirk, but his cool grey-blue eyes would smile whenever she was within his sight.

But then, the illusion would always be broken. It would fall away slowly, piece-by-piece, like shattered glass that was impossible to put back together, by either a large warm hand coming to rest gently on her shoulder; the left hand bearing the same gold shackle as hers, or a soft giggle followed by an angelic voice calling out.

" _Mommy,_ "

Her restless hands would immediately drop, leaving the golden ring securely in its place. Her arms would open wide and welcoming, as a little girl with hauntingly familiar silver hair and cool grey-blue eyes would run into them with a wide smile.

“I love you, my sweet little Aniela,” She would coo softly and hug the little girl as close and tight to herself as possible, almost afraid to let her go.

“You’ll suffocate her if you don’t let go, dear Mia,” A deep voice chuckled softly, lovingly. The two females turned to face the only man in their lives with bright, matching smiles of their own.

His hair was as dark as onyx and short, his eyes a lovely sea green, his skin bronzed and smooth. Arnaud was everything that Squalo wasn’t, and yet, that was the problem both ways.

“Oh, Arnaud,” Mia whispered with a soft laugh as the little girl giggled and reached out, arms seeking and eyes bright yet pleading to be held. “Daddy,”

Every time Aniela called out to him, her mother’s heart broke and guilt nearly overwhelmed her. The ache grew worse when her husband took the little girl into his arms and was immediately hugged around the neck as a reward.

Aniela looked just like _him_ and sometimes acted in a similar manner, but because her mother was a coward, she would never get to know her real father and he would never know that she even existed. He would never know that he had given her such a precious, irreplaceable gift: _their_ daughter.

Arnaud loved them both with all of his heart, even though he knew the little girl wasn’t his own and that Mia’s heart and past would always belong to another man, whom he was undeniably jealous of and didn’t even know the name of.

He was resentful of a stranger whom he had never met or even seen and yet he saw him, or rather, he saw a part of him every day. He hugged, kissed, loved, read stories to and even tucked a piece of that man into bed every night and that was more than enough to keep him content, because he had what that man did not.

That stranger, who had unknowingly given him everything he could ever ask for, was nothing more than a phantom in their lives now. Arnaud was certain he would eventually vanish from their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_‘Is doing the right thing, actually doing the right thing?’_

The caramel haired woman wondered as she robotically folded towel after towel. After years of repeating the same tedious routine, the art of folding everything from shirts to towels was permanently imprinted into her brain. Sometimes she swore she could even fold them in her sleep. 

Mia’s muted gaze traveled around her modest yet well-kept surroundings. Arnaud was successful but not a wealthy man by any means. He owned a furniture shop where every item sold was hand-made. He had inherited the business from his father, who had passed on only a year before they met by chance at the local market. 

She wouldn’t lie to herself and say that everything was perfect moneywise, because they were anything but and sometimes they had to cut back on what little luxury they rarely indulged in, but Mia didn’t mind. As long as Aniela was happy and wanted for nothing, then Mia didn’t mind not having pricy clothes or jewelry. 

There had been a time, not so long ago, when she would have scoffed at the notion of living in such a homely environment. But with age comes wisdom, and she was much wiser than her younger self had even been and much more reserved. Her reckless nature was the cause of many a trouble, not only for herself but for others as well. 

Her loving husband knew not the truth of her black past. Had he ever had the misfortune of meeting the woman she had once been he wouldn’t have recognized her. She couldn’t even recognize herself anymore. That _girl_ she had once been was excessively confident, utterly selfish, highly conceited and completely incapable of understanding true, selfless compassion for another. 

Still, she remembered all too clearly the day that it all changed. The day that her fantasy world crumbled down around her and left her alone to face the true unforgiving nature of the real world. It was the day she found out that unlike her eccentric housemates, whom she both admired and loathed, she wasn’t invincible. It was ironic that something that started off no bigger than a pea would be her undoing and simultaneous salvation.

**~~~~~**

A young woman in her early twenties huffed as she glanced over the never-ending shopping list her housemates had so kindly given her earlier that day. “Lazy bastards,” She mumbled under her breath before she stuffed the list back into her jacket pocket. The aged, cobblestone Italian streets were cloaked in a light blanket of snow. Delicate, white flakes still fell in a slow, steady sprinkle as she trudged on deeper into the town.

If it weren’t so cold she might have actually enjoyed the simple pleasure of the quiet snowfall, like the many laughing children playing along the side of the street. Unfortunately she had other things on her mind, other than the pressing cold that had already begun to sink into her bones. She knew her body and its common functions so well that she could put a doctor to shame and lately she hadn’t been feeling well. Not sick, just… _off_. 

It was more of a gut feeling she had, but she was determined to find out just what was wrong, just in case. Hence the reason she had volunteered to go shopping alone and in the cold. Being part of a group of assassins she knew of a small, private clinic that didn’t discriminate if their clients wanted to remain anonymous. 

Several subordinates of the Varia used it when they were injured, and now so was she. The best thing about the clinic, besides the anonymity, was that you didn’t need an appointment. You just had to show up. She brushed her loose caramel hair out of her face and sighed heavily when she spotted the one place she wished that she didn’t have to visit. 

Instinctively her muscles tensed in uneasiness as the warm oak colored door closed behind her. The clinic wasn’t busy, but there were a few people waiting. Most of them were chatting friendlily to each other as if they were old friends. She highly doubted that they were though, but at least the clinic was warm. However, she would’ve much rather been curled up in her warm, queen size bed sleeping the day away. 

“Welcome,” The young receptionist smiled kindly as the caramel haired woman slunk her way up to the front desk. Dark sapphire eyes regarded the younger woman coolly for several moments, before the older woman tilted her head forward in a silent greeting. The receptionist’s smile widened as she handed the caramel haired woman a clipboard, “If you’d please fill out this form, the Doctor will be with you shortly.” 

She took the clipboard and read over the surprisingly short patient information form, before she laid pen to paper. She quickly filled out all of the important questions, but left one noticeably blank. Her dark eyes stared at the empty space for several minutes. She tapped the pen against the side of the wooden board thrice, before she finally jotted down the only thing that came to mind. 

She blinked slowly, taking in the meaning of the thick black ink she had scribbled next to Surname, Given Name. _Mia Rossi_ , it was a simple, common name for a not so simple or common woman. She had given a name that wasn’t even her own. But that was to be expected. She stared at the pseudo name she had given herself, unaware that just days later she would abandon her true name and become the very woman she had pretended to be. 

After handing the form back to the smiley receptionist she returned to her seat, not bothering to pick up a magazine or acknowledge her peers. Her mind was buzzing and yet confusingly blank as she sat there, hiding away in the furthest darkest corner of the clinic. She scarcely breathed; her dark eyes unfocused as they stared blankly at her drying shoes. 

She was unaware of the world around her, until she heard a new voice break the dull roar of conversation. “Miss Rossi. Mia Rossi?” The young woman blinked, her mind slowly catching up to the present as the woman Doctor holding her information form glanced around the small waiting room. Mia stood to her feet a moment later and nodded to the smiling woman when she stood in front of her. 

“It’s nice to meet you Miss Rossi, I’m Dr. Greco. Please follow me.” The woman Doctor’s smile was inviting and patient as if she could see straight through the young woman standing before her. As the door closed behind her with a soft click, Mia took a seat on the edge of the bed, still unusually quiet. 

“Now what seems to be the problem?” Dr. Greco asked as she took a seat in one of the chairs closest to the uncomfortable paper covered bed. 

It was then that the caramel haired woman finally spoke. She explained everything, feeling foolish for even coming, but somehow encouraged by the Doctor’s smile. When she was finished and Dr. Greco examined her, the Doctor didn’t seem discouraged by the lack of evidence of true illness. 

“Would you object to having a blood test?” The Doctor asked after checking everything possible. 

“No,” Mia shook her head. Her lips parted but she paused a moment. “How long until you get the test results back,” She asked hesitantly knowing that if she had to sneak out of the Varia headquarters she would be labeled a suspicious person. 

“Oh, it will only take a few minutes.” Dr. Greco told the nervous woman with a smile. Mia nodded her head and waited in silence. 

True to her word, the test results were back within ten minutes. The Dr. came back in with that patient smile Mia was sure never left her lips or eyes. “Well, you’ll be glad to know that you’re not ill.” 

Mia was confused and voiced her question. “Then what’s wrong with me?” 

Dr. Greco gave her a different kind of smile and Mia was unsure of how to take it. “Nothing is wrong with you Miss Rossi.” Mia sighed in relief and stood from the cold bed ready to leave. 

“However,” The Doctor’s voice stopped her dead in her tracks, “I would like for you to come back in a few weeks for another checkup.” 

When she turned with a blatantly confused expression on her face, the Doctor explained herself. 

“You’re pregnant.” Mia felt the blood drain from her face, but remained frozen in place; her dark eyes were wide in a mixture of horror and shock. 

“How,” She croaked. It felt like her throat was closing in on her. “How is that possible, I’ve been taking pills to prevent that?” 

“It happens sometimes Miss Rossi, please come sit back down.” The older woman ushered the confused woman back to the bed. Mia felt nothing, as the Doctor continued to explain how it happened and how she would need to comeback for more checkups if she decided to keep the baby. 

Even in her unfeeling state, Mia knew that she would keep the baby. There were no ifs, ands, or buts’ about it. She may have lived with assassins and even killed more than a few people herself, but killing an innocent child was not within her. 

“Thank you,” Mia told the Doctor quietly before she slipped out of the clinic and into the snow covered world around her. She inhaled the crisp evening air, tears threatening to fall, as she clenched the papers the Doctor had given her like they were her very lifeline. 

She sniffed, pushing back a thick lump that had formed in the back of her throat. The numbness was long gone, now she only felt fear and a small spark of happiness. She was unsure of how to feel at the moment. 

“Momma,” A high pitched voice giggled and her eyes snapped up to watched a little girl run into her mother’s awaiting arms. The little girl hugged her mother and then pulled back to kiss the basketball sized bump she had hugged. The small spark of happiness quickly grew, melting the fear into nothing as she watched the child and once again mother-to-be walk away hand-in-hand towards a smiling man waiting for them. 

Her free gloved hand hesitantly moved to lie across her smooth stomach. A small smile curled at the edges of her lips, as the tears finally fell. She was going to be a mother. As soft laugh left her lips and she wiped away the tears of joy. She was so elated that she quickly headed towards the store, not even allowing the thought that the loudmouthed father might not even want children or letting the cold truth of her situation cross her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Since it was at the height of fall the weather was nearly perfect. The breeze held a little chill but it wasn’t cold enough to warrant a jacket, yet. So only a light sweater was needed to keep comfortable. Her day couldn’t have been better. All of the laundry was finished, the entire house had been cleaned and the only dishes that were dirty were the ones currently in use. All she had to do was wait for her family to return and she could finish supper. 

Mia stood over a steaming pot, contentedly humming an Old Italian lullaby as she stirred the contents, waiting patiently for her husband a daughter to return from the market. Arnaud had taken Aniela out with him to pick up a few last minute groceries she had forgotten on her last trip. Aniela loved to go to the seasonal market because she always got to try the free food samples. Aniela, like her mother, loved all types of fruit but her favorite was pineapple. 

Mia smiled to herself, letting out a soft laugh remembering when one of the merchants was selling live chickens a few years back. Aniela couldn’t have been more than three years old at the time but she was terrified of the squawking birds after one of them got free from its cage and hopped on her head in a flurry of feathers. While Aniela wasn’t hurt it sure scared her and to this day she was still deathly afraid of them. 

When an unruly lock of her hair fell out of her loose ponytail, she lowered the fire on the stove and wiped her hands on her handy kitchen towel, before pulling her hair free from its bond. A soft sigh of relief passed through her lips as her deft fingers combed through her hair in an attempt to once again tame her natural wavy locks. It had been a long time since she had let her hair down and free. So long in fact her once tender scalp had gotten use to the abuse. 

After a few moments of deliberation, she let both of her hands ruffle her hair and shook her head about to let her hair fall back into the natural waves she usually kept bound. It was all for the sake of keeping up the appearance of a humble married woman. Her modest cotton dress, make-up less face and low, unassuming heels were another sign of her unavailable status. She wasn’t a free woman anymore, so why should she dress or act the part. That was not her life anymore. 

Part of her still greatly resented the choices she made all those years ago and the freedom she willingly threw away when she could have remained unwed, raised her daughter and kept that adventurous lifestyle. It could have worked out for her but Aniela needed a father, and Mia needed someone to lean on. In all honesty she hadn’t started off to get married, but then Arnaud came along and rescued her from her depression and loneliness. 

He was her angel without wings and she loved him all the more for it. Unfortunately, her love from him was only platonic in nature, whereas his for her was so much more. She could see the truth of it in his eyes every time he caught her gaze and when he touched her. Still she never returned his advances. Yes, she was still very much a selfish woman. Her eyes dropped and she sighed as she eased down into a chair, all of a sudden quite tired. 

She yawned softly, not bothering to cover her mouth in proper etiquette since she was alone. She wiped at her heavy eyelids and groaned in satisfaction as she slipped her feet out of her shoes and curled her toes. 

“I feel so _old_.” She bemoaned to the empty kitchen and slumped her shoulders, trying to relieve the tense muscles along her shoulders and back. She ached all over and felt as if she could sleep for days. She didn’t even sleep in any more, couldn’t more like it. Ever since she had Aniela she was unable to sleep late, otherwise her motherly worry reared its head. 

Thinking she would only let her eyes rest for a moment before she went back to check up on the steaming pot, she slunk onto the smooth tabletop, her head resting on her crossed arms. As her eyes slid closed a tall figure with a reckless grin flashed in her mind’s eye. 

“Why won’t you go away?” She whispered almost pleadingly to the ghost of her past. 

_‘I can’t forget you if you won’t go away… Please, stop haunting me. I can’t miss you if you’re not there.’_

~~~~~

With a wickedly excited smirk a young woman in her mid-to-late teens tossed her wavy caramel hair over her shoulder with flair, her free hand perched on her jutted hip. Her shining sapphire eyes flashed in challenge as she stared down the taller male standing in front of her.

“I _dare_ you,” The words came out as a seductive purr and her smirk widened in delight when she saw her opponent twitch. She was certain her less than modest, curve hugging dress and her fuck-me-now heels were helping, but he was a tough nut to crack. 

His lips drew back in a half snarl and she nearly rolled her shadowed eyes, knowing almost exactly what would come out of his foul mouth. 

“The hell I’d fall for that! Do you take me for an idiot, woman!” He sneered striking his own unwavering pose. Despite the lovely view, she narrowed her gaze seductively and tapped her perfectly manicured fingernails against her clothed hip, as if in thought. 

Her lips parted delicately as she spoke, “Of course not,” She returned softly, feigning an innocent expression. 

“Che,” He scoffed loudly not believing a single word that left her pretty mouth. “Don’t fuck with me woman, I’m in no mood for games.” The young woman blinked twice, as if surprised and her hand dropped from her hip. 

“Oh, Squalo,” She drew out his name in a scolding yet breathless needy whisper that had him shifting as she slowly neared him. Her hips swayed temptingly, causing his focus to drop momentarily, until he remembered just who was trying to seduce him. Her movements were smooth and calculated, not so unlike that of a hungry lioness stalking her prey. 

When she stood only but a few inches from him, her smooth hand slowly reached up and her pleasantly warm fingers began to trace delicately over his face. She purposely left her sentence hanging, only to trail her index finger oh-so slowly down the center of his clothed chest, when she was through exploring his face. The silver haired shark eyed the sneaky vixen of a woman suspiciously, trying to remain unperturbed by her advances, least he give her a reason to mercilessly tease him more. He visibly jerked when her exploratory finger found the waist band of his leather pants and began to tug at the rim playfully. 

It was then that he felt her warm, moist breath ghosting over the shell of his ear and neck. He barely repressed a shiver when he felt her lips ghost over his racing pulse. 

“I don’t want to fuck with you,” He could hear the teasing smile in her voice and moved to shove her away from him, thinking she was about to do something rather impolite and cruel to his private parts, again. However every cell in his body froze from shock when she literally moaned out the rest of her dirty thoughts into his ear. “I just want to _fuck you_.” 

She punctuated her words with a gentle bite and tug of his overly sensitive earlobe. Squalo was too engrossed with her breasts pushing into his chest to notice that she was stealthily undoing his uncomfortably tight pants without his notice. Her perfect white teeth nipped lustfully at his neck and slowly his resolve began to crumble. As if sensing his growing weakness, she moved forward and closed the final distance that remained between them. 

“Fucking devil woman,” He hissed out when she raked her nails teasingly over his back, beneath his leather jacket. She gave a soft, hitched laugh that didn’t belie her need and hummed into his ear. 

“You know you like it,” She returned and licked his lips with that sinfully sensual appendage of hers before bringing his bottom lip into her awaiting mouth. 

_‘Well fuck,’_ The surly swordsman cursed mentally as he felt one of her free hands find its way into his pants. As she released his abused lip, Squalo felt her whole body shudder and she whispered his name with such lustful abandon that he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

~~~~~

Mia awoke with a start when she heard the front door close with a noticeable _‘bang’_. She glanced around wide-eyed and flustered. Hearing Aniela talking animated to Arnaud about their trip she quickly slipped on her shoes and snapped her hair back into its usual low ponytail. She had just fixed the chair and moved back over to the pot when an excited Aniela ran into the room and firmly latched onto her mother’s legs.

“Mommy guess what daddy got me at the market?” Wide cool-gray eyes stared up at her with such excitement that Mia couldn’t stop the smile from crossing her lips. 

“What did daddy get you?” She asked with shining eyes as she hoisted the little girl up into her arms, just as Arnaud walked into the kitchen with several bags in his hands. 

“Pineapple, mommy! He got me pineapple!” She squealed and Mia laughed at her daughter’s enthusiasm. “Daddy also got you some kiwis and whole bunches more fruit! We can have a fruit salad now!” 

Aniela continued on breathlessly that wide smile still on her lips. Mia caught her husband’s gaze and she smiled gently at him over her daughter’s shoulder and she continued her exuberant tale. “And they didn’t have any stupid chickens!”


	4. Chapter 4

Thoughtful sea green eyes briefly flickered away from the slumbering woman currently occupying the full size bed strangely unaccompanied. The coconut white alarm clock perched innocently on the nightstand flashed _3:15 AM_ in neon green. Arnaud Poverelli let out a tired sigh and leaned back in his chair his alert gaze still on his wife. Absentmindedly he brushed his dark bangs away from his eyes – an old habit he had acquired in his youth – wondering why he couldn't join her in the peaceful realm of sleep like he wanted to. 

He visibly winced and a frown turned his light features dark. His narrowed gaze quickly moved away from his wife's still form. He wasn't exactly angry with her, but the source of his ire heavily revolved around her. Lately he had been on edge, wondering if that ghost from her past was going to somehow show up and ruin their peaceful life. He had no real reason to fear but still, that faceless, nameless man kept haunting him at night when he was at his weakest. Was he petty for being jealous of a man he didn't even know? 

He had been full warned, by Mia herself, before they were even in a serious relationship that she had a past she’d rather keep in the dark and he had agreed with her. He knew that her past had to be bad since she only ever brought it up that once. That didn't stop his curiosity though; he was only human after all. What little he did know of her past was not exactly pleasant and it seemed to haunt even her when she brought it up, so he settled for what little information she gave. 

Apparently Mia had never known who her father was and her mother had been a loose woman who liked to involve herself with the wrong sort of people, mostly wealthy men with too much power and influence. Mia had openly admitted to somewhat following in her mother's tenacious footsteps. But she had insisted that back then there had only been one man she fooled around with intimately. Arnaud didn't even have to ask to know who that one man had been. It was only so painfully obvious to him anyways. 

Arnaud knew that Mia loved him, her husband, but he was no fool. He could read the truth of it in her eyes. Her pain, her regrets and her love for _that_ man. His blazing eyes snapped shut in silent frustration as his hands formed threatening fists. Why the hell couldn't they just live in peace? If _he_ would just disappear from their lives, then Arnaud was certain that Mia would one day be able to move on and accept his love completely. They were already a family with sweet little Aniela whom he loved dearly, and yet he wanted more. He wanted a child of his own with Mia. 

Admittedly, it wasn't just that specter that was the problem. Mia wasn't totally excused from the blame since she was still hanging on to the memories of _them_ , whether she would admit it or not. Perhaps, he was at fault too. She wasn't the only one who couldn't let it go after all. Slowly his eyes opened the lighter green in them still vivid and hinting at danger. 

"She's _my wife_ , just like Aniela is _my daughter_. You have no place in their life anymore." He whispered threateningly into the still of the night, as if the specter was standing in the room with them and could hear him. 

He continued to glare into the nothing until the ruffling of sheets and a soft groan caught his attention. Mia who was still wrapped up in the soft bed sheets turned over to his side of the bed and quickly noticed his absence even in her sleepy haze. 

"Arnaud, honey, are you there?" Her hoarse voice called out softly and sea green eyes softened at her cute droopy eyed expression. 

"I'm here," He returned just as softly, before standing from the corner chair and moving into her sight. 

Mia glanced at the clock, moaned softly and motioned for him to come back to bed with her hand. He immediately took her up on her invitation. As soon as he lay down and got comfortable she curled into him. He smiled in content and wrapped his arms around her securing her to his body. 

"Why were you up, it's early." She asked with a tired whine. He chuckled softly in amusement. 

"It's nothing, I just got thirsty. Go back to sleep." He told her in a whisper. 

"Only if you stay with me," She returned so softly that he barely heard her. She was already nearly asleep again. 

"I'm not going anywhere." With the promise made they both quickly slipped back into a peaceful slumber.

~~~~~

" _VOOOI!!!_ Where the fuck is that trash?" A long haired male yelled as he slammed yet another door open with enough force to rattle the hinges as he marched around the mansion looking for one poor unfortunate soul. After brutally slamming open several more doors, nearly taking the last one off its hinges, and not finding the person he was looking for he kicked the wall leaving a remarkably large dent before turning on his heel.

"Lussuria! _Oi, Lussuria_!" He once again yelled, this time his voice was amazingly much louder and angrier. 

" _Hai~!_ ' A cheery voice called back in Japanese. Squalo's eye twitched as the eccentric male finally came into full view. 

"Lussuria, where the hell is your informant? He's fucking late!" The silver haired male yelled out in a growl. 

" _Mou_ , you're so impatient!" The sunglasses wearing male scolded with a little feminine giggle. Lussuria straightened his sunglasses before answering. "He called a few minutes ago. It seems he got caught in a random traffic stop." Squalo's frown deepened at this information. 

"When that trash gets back he better have something to offer." The second-in-command spat maliciously before marching off down the hall cursing loudly. 

Lussuria shook his head with a sigh when he heard the perturbed captain rant and curse out a poor lower-ranked member whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

"Squ-senpai's awfully noisy." A soft voice commented before a familiar laugh was heard – _Ushishishi_.

Lussuria sighed heavily and nodded his head in agreement. "Ah there's no helping it, he's always been like that when it involves _her_." 

The blond haired prince's grin dropped slightly at being reminded of the missing female member. 

"Did the peasant really find her?" Belphegor asked with a slight tilt of his head. There had been many leads as to the missing woman's location over the years but they all had been dead ends, hence Squalo's rather extreme frustration. 

The Sun Guardian began to wiggle in that weird way and smiled brightly. " _Hai, hai~!_ " Lussuria practically sang, still wiggling which made the prince a bit uncomfortable. "It's been confirmed via several pictures, but I haven’t told Squalo that yet! It'll be such a wonderful surprise, _ne_?" 

“Ah, I guess.” The prince commented with a shrug of his shoulders. Despite Lussuria's excitement, Belphegor was actually wondering just what the shark would do if they found his old lover. There were a few possibilities, but he highly doubted that it would be a happy reunion. 

Squalo had been livid when he found her missing and the longer there was no word from her the worse his temper got. The prince almost felt sorry for the unsuspecting woman when Squalo found her, almost. He might even tag along just to see the effects of the first reunion. It could turn out to be quite entertaining. 

Sensing some new entertainment was soon to happen Belphegor's wide grin returned and was quickly followed by his unique laugh. He didn't bother to spare a word to the dancing Lussuria as he traipsed off to hunt down an annoying toad and turn him into a pincushion. 

After the crazy prince departed, Lussuria flicked open his phone and immediately searched through the many, many photos he had. He quickly found the one he was looking for. 

" _Mou_ , they were always such a _kawaii_ couple, too!" He sighed as he observed the image she had asked him to take much to Squalo's displeasure at the time. There was once a larger image in her and Squalo's shared room as well, but after a particularly violent rampage the picture mysteriously disappeared. Lussuria hadn't been brave enough to ask just what had happened to it and neither had anyone else. 

Lussuria pushed the down button and a newer picture presented itself. The familiar woman who had unknowingly had her picture taken was walking hand-in-hand with an unfamiliar dark haired man and young female child. That image was one of the few Lussuria had made his informant keep secret from the second-in-command. 

Lussuria felt bad for keeping such important secrets from Squalo but those were things that they needed to discuss privately and he really didn't want to be within close vicinity to Squalo when he found out that she was married, had secretly had his child and never bothered to tell him. That would most certainly not go over well.


	5. Chapter 5

_Four weeks._

Four long fucking weeks he’d had to wait to confront that conniving devil woman from his past, due to his shitty boss giving him extra jobs, just for the hell of it. He’d been teething at the bit since Lussuria’s informer had finally shown up with the information he had been trying to acquire for _six years_. 

If it hadn’t been for Xanxus’ meddling he would have already confronted her and gotten the whole fucked up thing over and done with already. How she’d managed to disappear off the map for that long was a damn good stroke of luck on her part. 

However, it never crossed his mind or anyone else’s for that matter, that she might change her name, _twice_ , and move to one of the smallest and poorest out-of-the-way towns in all of Italy. Squalo had never suspected that she would do that, even if it was to escape him and the Varia. 

His perpetual frown deepened, but his long, determined strides didn’t slow. Everything about her seemed to have changed. In the pictures, when she was smiling, there was this new softness in her eyes that he had never known her to possess. 

Ever since then, he had wondered if he was actually going to face the woman from his past. Was it possible for someone like her to change that much? Six years was a long time after all. He scoffed and tossed his head to the side to remove his long bangs from his eyes. It didn’t matter to him even if she had changed. He wouldn’t have cared if she had joined a covenant and became a nun. 

They still had issues to work out damn it! 

He was bound, damned and determined to get some answers and possibly some sorely needed closure. That woman had sunk her claws deep under his skin and somehow managed to pierce his heart. His eye twitched and he suddenly spun around on his heel to face the annoying shadow that had been following him since he had left the mansion. 

“Why the hell are you following me?” He yelled at the disturbed prince who only flashed a broad, crazed grin in response. 

The wide-eyed passersby’s gave the two strange men a wide berth when the blond pulled out one of his flashy knives and began to play with it as if bored. 

“ _Ushishishi_ – The prince can do whatever he wants.” 

Squalo’s other eye twitched in annoyance, but for once he chose to ignore the crazy prince instead of lashing out like he wanted to. It could have been worse, Squalo mused darkly to himself. He could have had Lussuria and the newbie following him too. Actually he was mildly surprised that neither of the males had followed Belphegor’s example. Lussuria had been rather close _‘girl friends’_ with her and the newbie brat was just plain old nosy. 

Strangely enough, Belphegor had taken a liking to that woman as well. Squalo didn’t know how the creepy prince and that equally crazy woman had gotten so close, but he likened it to her being like Belphegor’s older sister. At the very least that was how they acted around one another when he was there. However he seriously doubted that they had ever had a sexual relationship since she had admitted to liking men older than her. 

He was only two years her senior, but she said she liked that. She had said that two years difference was… _perfect_. 

He snorted softly at the stupidly mushy memory. That devil woman was still a pain in his ass. Still he couldn’t understand why she just up and left the Varia, left _him_ for fucks sake without a word. She could’ve at least left a note, sent an email, or even left a message on his fucking phone. 

God damn it! She should have left him something, _anything_! Internally he seethed, his clenched hands stuffed deep within his jacket pockets. If she didn’t have a damn good answer to _all_ of his questions then he was going to drag her back to the mansion by her hair. Hell he was probably going to do that anyway, just for the fun of it.

~~~~~

“Momma,” Mia paused from rinsing the dishes from lunch when she heard Aniela’s voice. Aniela was sitting at the kitchen table nibbling happily on a peach slice.

“What is it baby?” She asked over her shoulder. Her mind was still reeling from the fact that Arnaud had to go back to the shop on his only day off. 

“Can I have a puppy or kitty for Christmas, please?” Mia paused at the oh-so innocent question and slowly turned around to face her daughter. The hopeful look on her bright face was almost heartbreaking. Mia sighed and turned back around to turn off the water, before moving to her daughter. 

“Sweetheart,” She began slowly, wringing the drying towel in her hands. How in the world was she going to explain to her daughter that mommy and daddy couldn’t afford to feed another mouth or pay for the multitude of vet bills for said pet? 

“Taking care of a puppy or a kitty is a lot of work and they can be really messy, you know that right?” She tried instead. 

Aniela nodded her head, her expression suddenly becoming frighteningly mature. “I know momma, but I promise I’ll take care of it and I’ll clean up after it too. And I won’t even ask for anything else ever again.” 

Mia smiled at the conviction in her daughters well spoken words. _‘So much like your father…’_

“Well, which one would you prefer, a kitten or a puppy? Remember, if we decide to get one, you can only have one.” Mia told the smiling girl, who looked close to jumping right out of her seat from happiness. 

“A kitty momma; I want a fluffy kitten!” Mia smiled knowingly. She had figured as much. Aniela wasn't the only one who liked fluffy, cuddle worthy kittens. The only problem was the constant shedding. Mia bit her lip and glanced to the cracked kitchen window. Maybe she could dig a little deeper in her savings just this once; Christmas wasn't that far off after all. 

_‘What to do, what to do.’_ Mia turned back to her expectant daughter and gave her a smile. “Okay, I’ll get you a kitten for Christmas, I promise.” Aniela squealed happily and jumped out of her chair to pull her mother into a tight bear hug. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Mia laughed and ran her fingers through her daughter's soft silver locks. 

“However, we have to keep this just between us for now, okay?” She asked the smiling girl when she pulled away. 

“I won’t tell daddy, it’ll be our secret!” Mia pulled her daughter onto her lap and hugged her with a soft laugh. “That’s my girl. Now, be a good girl and go play or watch TV.” 

Mia sat her happy daughter down and nudged her out of the kitchen. 

“Okay!” Aniela pecked her mother on the cheek before bounding out of the kitchen and into the living room. Moments later Mia heard the intro music of the movie _'Mulan'_ and smiled before going back to washing the dishes. The only reason she was going to keep the kitten a secret from Arnaud and buy it with her own money was because she didn’t want him to worry about the expenses. She knew he would buy little Aniela a kitten, and probably a puppy too if she only asked. Mia might have been a stay at home mother now, but she still had a little extra money stashed away. It wasn’t a lot, but it was just enough, in case there was an emergency. 

Just as she finished towel drying the last of the dishes, Mia was only slightly startled by two rough knocks coming from the front door. Mia’s brow furrowed in confusion, as she made her way to the door. 

“Can I get it Momma?” Aniela asked as her mother passed her. 

“No, I’ll get it sweetheart. You just watch your movie.” Mia returned softly. They rarely had visitors or deliveries. The most common was the delivery boy from the bakery, but he only came by every Monday and Thursday. Mia brushed few loose strands of her hair behind her ear and straightened her wrinkled dress before she opened the door. 

When she caught sight of her visitor, or rather her _visitors_ her breath caught in her throat and her eyes shot wide open in a mix of horror and surprise. With a gaping mouth, Mia trailed her eyes up from his feet to his face. Black leather, long silver hair that was even longer than before, perpetual frown and narrowed cool-grey eyes. 

She whimpered, knowing that what she was seeing was not an illusion, before suddenly coming to her senses when he opened his mouth to speak. 

“What, _how_ are you… No, just _no_!” She sputtered incoherently before she shook her head and attempted to slam the door closed, only to have spit shined leather boot shoved between the door and the entrance. 

Mia hissed curses under her breath, pushing with all of her might against the opposite side of the door, while the frowning, clearly annoyed male only used his right hand and left boot to keep the door from closing in his face. 

“We need to talk damn it, so just open the fucking door already!” He hissed lowly, sounding just as angry as she had expected him to if they were ever to meet again. 

“ _No_!” She hissed back, her voice cracking from stress and oncoming tears. 

Squalo paused in surprise, having never heard her voice sound that desperate and scared. It was in the brief moment that Mia took her chance. She stomped as hard as she could on his booted foot, while pushing the door closed. 

More stunned that actually hurt by the sudden act of violence Squalo lost his bracing and she managed to get the door closed and locked, before he could recover. 

“ _Ushishishi_ – the princess clearly doesn’t want your company.” Belphegor snickered from a safe distance behind the fuming second-in-command. 

“Shut up! Open this fucking door woman or I’ll cut it down!” He threatened loudly and to prove the truth of his words gave the polished wood a rather powerful kick. 

On the other side of the door Mia braced her heaving body against the door, her dark eyes closed. “Please, _please_ go away. I’ll meet up with you someplace later, just please _leave_.” She begged, teetering on her broken heel. 

“No fucking way woman!” He returned sourly and she cringed. Not from the loudness of his voice, but from the obvious lack of trust. Of course he didn’t trust her anymore. She left him and probably broke his heart in the process. 

While Squalo continued to curse loudly and threaten the existence of her door, Mia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice her daughter standing barely a yard in front of her until she spoke. 

“Momma, who’s at the door?” 

Mia’s eyes snapped open and she stopped breathing once again. Her dark eyes caught frightened yet curious cool-grey irises that didn’t belong to the steadily cursing male outside her front door. For a moment she swore time stopped dead and that she heard the first crack of her perfect lie of a life slowly starting to shatter.


End file.
